warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Corgi
House Status: Fallen House Colors: Black/Dark Red and British Racing Green House Motto: Pace per Virtutem Location: Three Horns mountains, Plains of Mothergroove, Kingdom of Steichnia, Main Land of Falder Rivals & Enemies: House Ducaris, House Eventrelia, House Numenio Allies: None Fall Due to having multiple mountains within its borders, the house made most of its material wealth through mining into the mountains and selling the resources found within. This increase in trade caused a great boom in the lands expanding the houses holdings immensely, Architects, industrialists, scientists and much more flooded into the fertile lands, ejecting those who either couldn't keep up or those who outright despised industry. The mass exodus of naturalists and the 'Talented' benefitted the rivals of House Corgi due to the relative rarity of 'Talented' humans. It also gave them a reason to directly oppose House Corgi in the political arena, starving house Corgi of political marriages and weakening them eventually leaving them with a single heir. House Ducaris had long disapproved of House Corgis industrialisation, and their obvious lack of care for the planet. Their dislike eventually led them to taking direct action against the House of Corgi They made contact with Corgis rival and soon falsified several claims on the Corgis land Now all that was left was to crush the fanily in one fell swoop. This would be done using magic, hundreds of assassins had tried and failed leading to them out right refusing to go near the lands of House Corgi The three houses gathered their finest wizards and struck with the power of an imploding star, outright vaporosing the family as they gathered to welcome a newborn child into the world. Their plan worked flawlessly and the family was utterly vanquished, nothing remained of their line the family having neen vaporised by the intense heat and crushed by the implosion Fortunately House Ducaris had overlooked a single factor: Robert, the heir of House Corgi. Who was dealing with a personal issue at the local smithy. It was a well known fact the House Corgi housed some of the finest industrialt minds and architects in the known world The sheer volume of resourves and relative safety made it an obvious choice for both budding minds and renowned inventors.The thought of a blacksmith failing to deliver upon a contract was foreign to even the members of House Ducaris, let alone it being the one thing that saved their family from falling into the annals of history Robert had returned to the smithy to collect an experimental sword of his own design, only to find the blacksmith pointing to the remains of his home being looted by unknown soldiers. Fearing for his daughters life the smith begged Robert to stop them whilst he made the finishing touches to the sword. Unable to control the sudden onset of rage he all too happily obliged and slaughtered the group in its entirety. The soldiers weren't expecting anyone to fight back as the other houses had launched an assault on the barracks minutes beforehand. Their surprise to being slaughtered by what they could only think of as a vengeful spirit was short lived as they were massacred. Rob eventually returned to the blacksmith caked in blood and bearing the charrred body of the smith's daughter. The blacksmith reacted with a controlled rage, handing Robert his sword and escorting him to the remains of the family estate. It was here that the smith gave his life, for whilst Robert was shifting through the wreckage in search of the few things that will confirm his identity and thus stop the House from being left as ink in a book, the smith was fending off looters with a grief induced hatred for all living things. Category:Teidorragh Category:Continent of Falder Category:Kingdom of Steichnia Category:Teidorragh Noble Houses